Out of Order
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if Logan and Veronica had talked about their kiss before going to journalism? vm redux prompt for episode 18. One shot.


Summary: What if Veronica and Logan had talked about the kiss before journalism? Episode 18 vm_redux prompt

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Some lines from episode 19 of season one are used but other than that it's up to episode 18 of season 1.

Disclaimer: its times like this fan girls like me wished they owned great shows like this but sadly I do not.

A/N not beta'd. Enjoy!

Veronica walked down the corridor of the school with Wallace talking about the Norris story when a sign on the girl's bathroom caught her eye. Turning to look at it fully she saw it was her out of order sign. Nudging Wallace she pointed towards it.

"Why is that up?" Veronica asked.

"Uh... Well the obnoxious jackass came to see me this morning. He said he wanted to meet you somewhere private and talk to you about his mum's case." Wallace said with a shrug.

Veronica sighed and handed Wallace his copy of the Neptune Navigator before heading towards the door but not before calling back, "Wish me luck." Opening the door as quickly and quietly as possible Veronica darted in thinking that she would see Logan sitting on the sink waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath she called out, "Logan! Where are you?"

Slowly a cubicle door opened to reveal Logan sitting on one of the toilets. "I always wondered what it was like in here." Logan replied as he stood up.

"If that's all you wanted there was no need to put up the out of order sign," Veronica replied.

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Veronica shook her head and turned to leave but just before she could open the door Logan called out to her, "Oh! There is one more thing."

"And what would that be?" Veronica asked.

"Why did you run off after you kissed me yesterday?" Logan asked.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me."

"No, you kissed me first."

"Fine!, I kissed you first but it was just a momentary thing." Veronica replied.

"Well that's not what it turned out to be."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Sorry hot chick kisses me and then tries to run. Of course I'm going to try and kiss her back."

Veronica crossed her arms, "You think I'm hot?" she asked with a freaked out look on her face.

"Yeah, and you know this already." Veronica blanks for a second, "Last year at home coming. We were playing truth and dare. Lilly asked what I thought of you when I first met you and I said I thought you were hot."

"I thought you were joking." Veronica muttered staring at the ground.

"Yeah well that shows how much you know."

"Yeah well I know that your my dead best friends boyfriend and my ex boyfriends best friend so that makes you off limits." Veronica replied with a smirk.

"It didn't stop your new best friend dating your ex though did it?"

"I didn't know Wallace was dating Duncan. Do I have to reprimand him for keeping secrets?"

"Depends, will there be a whip involved and if so can I watch?"

Veronica scuffed and shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"And you still haven't answered my question."

"I didn't realise you asked a serious one."

"Ok, why did you run yesterday? That's all I wanted to know." Logan asked hopping up onto the basin while staring down Veronica.

"It's not really your business."

"I hate to break it to you honey but when you kissed me that made it my business."

"Well nobody forced you to kiss me back." Veronica fumed.

"Why not it was a pretty damn good kiss?"

"This is just going around in circles!!" Veronica yelled.

"Well if you would just answer the damn question Mars instead of running yourself around in circles that we would have been done a while ago."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it" Veronica snapped.

"Fine we won't talk." Logan replied jumping off the made a move towards the door. At least that was what Veronica thought. Instead he walked straight up to Veronica cupped her face in his hand and bent down to kiss her. The moment his lips touched hers Veronica thought her brain was frying. She prayed there was no water spilled anywhere in the bathroom because she was sure there were sparks flying everywhere especially when Logan picked her up and walked them over to the basin, all the while his lips teasing hers mercilessly. He placed her down gentle between two sinks and stood between her legs. Leaning backwards Veronica gently broke the kiss.

"What we doing?" Veronica whispered.

"I don't know. What do you want us to be doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Veronica can you just tell me what you're thinking, please," He whispered thinking that he's voice sounded a little too pleading for his liking.

"I'm thinking that when you kiss me I can't think at all but then I remember all those reasons we shouldn't be doing this."

"Veronica, I loved Lilly but Lilly loved guys and come on if she was still alive you'd be the only person she would consider seriously sharing me with."

"Logan," Veronica sighed, "I know Lilly loved you."

"But it wasn't like her and that's ok because I'm finally ready to move on. The real question is, are you ready to move on too."

"You think I'm still in love with Duncan?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I don't know if I can ever remain in love with a person who can so callously throw some one they claim to love aside one day with no reason." Veronica said outraged Logan would even consider it. "Anyway, in all honesty Duncan's kisses have never melted my insides the way yours do."

Logan laughed, "Great now I've given you an ego boost." Veronica said slightly pissed as she tried to push Logan away so she could leave but Logan wasn't having any of that. Grabbing her waist he kept her anchored to the sink before leaning in capturing her lips in a series of short and chaste kisses.

"Don't you understand no ones kisses have ever done to me what yours do to me." Logan whispered against her lips.

"If we are going to do this maybe we should keep it too ourselves for a while."

"What meet in broom closets and pass secret notes in the hallway." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, for now at least," Veronica replied with a shrug

"I won't be your dirty little secret Veronica"

"I didn't mean it like that," Veronica whispered, "I just figured it give the masses time to adjust if they didn't know right away. It also gives us sometime without having to deal with everyone elses high school bullshit."

"Well I think we should just spring it on them and see how much power I really have over the masses." Logan replied with a smug grin as the bell went.

"Ok." Veronica whispered, "But let it be stated for the record I was against this."

Logan shook his head, "Come on I'll walk you to journalism."

"That's convenient since your going there too." Veronica said while pushing him backwards so she could jump down and grab her things before heading to the door. "Come on then," she said extending her hand to Logan, "Let's get this over with."

Logan grinned, took her hand and led her out remembering to pull down the out of order sign on their way pass. When they were just about to enter the classroom they turned around to check out the expression on people's faces. Laughing at the anger looks from the 09ers, the shocked looks from the PCHers and the amused expressions of everyone else Logan pulled Veronica into the classroom and onto his lap in time to hear that Mrs Stafford was leaving Neptune High. Veronica just smirked at Logan before standing up and taking control of the class.

"Ok buckaroos we're burning daylight here." Veronica said clapping her hands, "We need stories. Who's got some?"


End file.
